1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal for use with an intercooler on a turbo-charged engine, and to a method of assembling the intercooler. The method of assembling the intercooler applies pressure to the seal, which in turn allows the seal to form a tight seal with an unfinished, cast surface of the intercooler cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbo-charged and super-charged engines use a turbocharger or supercharger to increase the power output of a particular engine by compressing the air drawn into the engine. As air is compressed in this fashion, it becomes heated. Since air is denser at lower temperatures, the air density can be increased even further if it is cooled following compression. For maximum compression, the air therefore is first compressed by a turbocharger or supercharger, and then cooled before it is injected into the intake manifold of the engine. To do this, the air is fed past an intercooler, sometimes called an aftercooler, before it is fed into the engine.
In essence, an intercooler is simply a particular type of heat exchanger. The intercooler core normally is formed by one or more tubes carrying a coolant, with a plurality of fins extending from the tubes. The compressed air from the turbocharger or supercharger then is forced past these fins before entering the engine intake manifold.
Numerous intercooler designs are known. All such designs require that the housing of the intercooler, which surrounds the intercooler core, be substantially air-tight so that the compressed air is forced to flow through the fins of the intercooler and does not escape through the housing. Unfortunately, prior designs for sealing the intercooler core in the housing have been rather complex.
For example, the intercooler used on John Deere 4650 and 4850 Tractors uses an intercooler core with a coolant inlet at one end and a coolant outlet at the other end. O-rings are provided on the inlet and the outlet to aid in sealing. However, these O-rings are not sufficient by themselves and separate adapters and gaskets also are required, as well as screws to hold them on. The result is that approximately 14 pieces are needed simply to seal the inlet and outlet of the intercooler core. While the system works, it is rather complicated to assemble.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,455 (Belsanti). The Belsanti reference uses two gaskets on each side of the input end of the intercooler core. The gaskets and intercooler core are clamped between an inlet chamber piece and the intercooling housing proper by several screws. Again, a number of pieces are required to seal the inlet.